Should I Stay or Should I Go
|year = 1982 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |game = (Exclusivo de Best Buy) |image = JD2= |-|Rediseño= |pictos = 44 |perf = Jérémy Paquet}}"Should I Stay or Should I Go" por aparece en la edición de Best Buy de . Apariencia del Bailarín thumb|left El bailarín es un hombre. El tiene una remera con la bandera del Reino Unido por debajo de un chaleco negro de cuero, un collar con pinches, pantalones azules con cortes en la parte de la rodilla, y botas negras con cordones rojos. Él también tiene un peinado mohawk azul. Fondo El fondo es un muro con una carretera pintada en él. Hay unos edificios cerca de la carretera, y todo está pintado con tonos de color rojo. En la carretera está escrito "Look left" (mire hacia la izquierda). El escenario que se muestra en el muro muestra que está lloviendo. En el final de la rutina, las palabras Should I Stay/Go aparecen detrás del bailarín. Rediseño En el rediseño, el fondo es más oscuro, y la lluvia no está presente. Movimientos Gold Hay 3 Movimientos Gold en la rutina: Movimiento Gold 1: Inclínate hacia atrás y extiende ambos brazos lentamente. Movimiento Gold 2: Dobla tus brazos y coloca ambos codos cerca de tu cuerpo, y coloca las manos hacia adelante con los dedos extendidos. Esto se realiza mientras miras hacia la derecha. Movmiento Gold 3: Dobla tus brazos y coloca ambos codos cerca de tu cuerpo, y coloca las manos hacia adelante con los dedos extendidos. Esto se realiza mientras miras hacia la izquierda. Este es el movimiento final de la rutina. ShouldiStayOrShouldIGoGoldMove1.png|Movimiento Gold 1 ShouldiStayOrShouldIGoGoldMove2.png|Movimiento Gold 2 ShouldiStayOrShouldIGoGoldMove3.png|Movimiento Gold 3 SISOSIG_GM1.gif|Movimiento Gold 1 en el juego SISOSIG_GM2.gif|Movimientos Gold 2 y 3 en el juego Movimientos de Baile Should I Stay or Should I Go aparece en los modos Puppet Master en . Aquí están los títulos atribuidos a sus movimientos de baile: *Punk Swing Trivia *El bailarín aparece en la cubierta del juego Just Dance: Summer Party, pero la canción no aparece en él. **Esto también sucede con el bailarín de It's Not Unusual en la cubierta del juego Just Dance: Extra Songs. *Es irónico que esta canción sea un exclusivo de la región NTSC debido a que The Clash es una banda británica, y que el fondo y el bailarín tienen referencias al Reino Unido. *En Just Dance 2014 hay un avatar desbloqueable del bailarín. Se desbloquea al conseguir el nivel 950 en la World Dance Floor. ** El avatar también se puede conseguir en Just Dance 2015. Se desbloquea al conseguir el nivel 300 en la World Dance Floor, en lugar de 950. * El cabello del bailarín es mucho más brillante en el menú que en la rutina. * Hay un error en la letra de la canción del juego: una parte dice Who'm I'm supposed to be cuando en realidad debe ser Whom I'm supposed to be. *Esta es una de las cinco canciones de Just Dance 2 que no apareció en Just Dance: Summer Party, junto a Come On Eileen, It's Not Unusual, Spice Up Your Life y Crazy Christmas. Galería Shargo.jpg|''Should I Stay Or Should I Go'' Shouldistay.jpg|''Should I Stay or Should I Go'' (Rediseño) Shouldistayorgomenu.png|''Should I Stay Or Should I Go'' en el menú de Just Dance 2 32-0.png|Avatar de Just Dance 2014 32.png|Avatar de Just Dance 2015, y . 20032.png|Avatar dorado 30032.png|Avatar de diamante Shouldistay_pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas Videos Video Musical Oficial The Clash - Should I Stay or Should I Go (Live at Shea Stadium) Juego Just Dance 2 - Should I Stay or Should I Go - The Clash Extracciones Should i stay or should i go best buy edition extraction Just Dance Now - Should I Stay Or Should I Go The Clash Referencias Navegación en:Should I Stay or Should I Go Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2 Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solos Masculinos Categoría:1980s Categoría:Canciones Fáciles Categoría:Canciones de Esfuerzo Medio Categoría:Jérémy Paquet Categoría:Canciones Rock Categoría:Canciones Rediseñadas Categoría:Ediciones Especiales Categoría:Exclusivos de Best Buy Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2016 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2017 Categoría:Consola Exclusiva